Rhythm and Blues
by ChibiOkami06
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN AU G1 A clash with Drag Strip almost sends Jazz to the scrap heap, but a young woman unwittingly saves him from permanent deactivation. Now both are beginning to understand the meaning of 'no pain, no gain'. eventual JazzxhumanOFC
1. 1: Fate

**TF: Rhythm and Blues **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (but due to a few too many accidents on the Ark while I was visiting, The Transformers own my butt for the next decade or so. XD) I do own Ashley Taylor and Alfred Carson.**

**This is an AU G1 story. TF: TM _never_ happened and it is set in 2007. I liked the movie, but almost all of my favorite characters died and that just ruined it for me. **

**  
**

**Note:**

**I've gone through this and realized that there were a lot of discrepancies in the story that I'd forgotten to fix, but I think that I've gotten most of them. **

**Thank you for reading and commenting and favoriting and adding my story to your alert. **

**Chapter 1: Fate, destiny, and other such nonsense **

In Moulton, Alabama, there are two things of which someone visiting can be assured of. One is that most of those who live there are rednecks, friendly rednecks, but still rednecks. And two, they are not afraid to stick their necks out for a good cause. And one such visitor is about to get a taste of down South hospitality that he will never forget.

-----------

At _Al's Automotive Repair_ business, as usual, was slow. The sweltering July afternoon kept most people inside. Few wanted to bear the brunt of the sun's wrath.

The small garage was emptier than a church on Monday that particular afternoon. Even the mechanics had retreated to the air-conditioned offices. However, one person had braved the heat. A lone mechanic braved the heat to spend some quality time with her new car and its Sirius(R) radio.

Despite it being ninety degrees outside, the young woman lounged half in and half out of her '76 Camaro. Her slim legs waved up and down in tune with the blaring radio. Each downward stroke threatened to shake her black sneakers off.

" _Each mornin' I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet . Take a look in the mirror and cry 'Lord, whatcha doin' to me?_" She sang with the radio enjoying the feel of a familiar song on her lips. Her legs swooped a little too close to the car nearly scuffing its pristine blue paint. "_I spent all my years in believe in you. I just can't get no relief. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_"

A bang echoed loudly in the garage and interrupted the song. Sighing, the young mechanic killed the radio and looked toward the entrance to the office part of the shop. Her Uncle Alfred, a graying man in his mid-fifties, had slammed open the door and was now striding toward her.

"Ashley!" He said urgently. Something in his voice and face frightened her. "Them darn alien robots have had one o' their fights right here in Moulton!"

Ashley started in surprise, a transformer here in redneckville Moulton, Alabama? The thought almost seemed ludicrous. What could they possibly gain from this place?

Alfred continued on. "They messed up a gas station and about a dozen cars. People hurt and a whole business ruined. What're them robots thinkin' trashin' hard workin' men and women's property!?" He ranted.

"Calm down or you'll have a stroke." Ashley chided him. "There isn't anythin' we can do about it besides helpin' out those who got their stuff trashed."

Alfred calmed down a little, but the telltale red on his face revealed his remaining anger. "Well, that wasn't what I came t' tell you." He said once he had calmed somewhat. "Y' need to move your car. We'll be getting' some of those wrecks soon."

He turned and headed back for the offices muttering to himself all the way back inside.

Ashley watched him go a fond smile stretching across her face, and then with a turn of the keys, the Camaro started up with a resounding roar and Ashley maneuvered it out of the garage.

It took an hour for the wreckage to begin showing up at their modest repair shop. A quick glance at the cars told Ashley all that she needed to know. To put it simply, the cars were scrap. Most of them looked like they had been stepped on or shot to pieces.

What might have once been a green sedan now looked like a crushed soda can and the black pick-up had holes all in its hood and bed. Only one car that came in looked salvageable- a little white Porsche 935.

The Porsche's hood had been ripped off and there were giant finger shaped dents on its chassis. Smoke poured out of its engine filling the air with a sinister looking black cloud and oil pooled like a black sea on the ground from its undercarriage.

_I've got a lot of work to do. _

Just as she thought her job could not get any worse, the Porsche's fender fell to the ground with a thunderous clang.

_I better get started._

By working late into the night, Ashley managed to stop the smoke and leaking oil while fixing most of the damage to the engine. Exhausted from her efforts, Ashley sank down next to the Porsche with a groan.

"I hope you appreciate this." She said to the Porsche then burst out, "What were those transformers thinking trashin' up my town! If I could I'd give 'em a piece a my mind!" Her sudden righteous fury burned out as quickly as it had come.

As if she could even find a transformer to chew out.

She tiredly murmured a little ditty she had once heard. "_Transformers robots in disguise. Transformers more than meets the eyes._ Damn, robots."

Now Ashley disliked the destruction that followed the transformers, but had nothing against the Autobots. She knew that while the Decepticons deliberately destroyed everything, the Autobots at least tried to minimize the damage caused by the two faction's fights, often staying around to help in repairs.

"Ugh. Too much thinkin'. I'm gonna go grab a shower." Ashley stood and stretched the kinks out of her shoulders. She patted the Porsche fondly before heading to the garages shower room.

As Ashley turned away, the Porsche's headlights flickered weakly then went out again.

After a long and extremely hot shower, Ashley began locking the repair shop down. As the lights went off she noticed an unusual glow coming from the Porsche. It was not very bright. Just a soft glow barely bright enough to illuminate her way back to the car. Carefully, Ashley picked her way back to the Porsche.

It became obvious once she reached the car that the glow's origin happened to be an odd spherical object attached to the engine. She had noticed it earlier, but had not thought on its purpose. It had not looked damaged, so she had left it alone thinking it to be some kind of modification.

Now it seemed there was more to it than Ashley had originally thought.

The thing seemed the same as before - round and metallic except now, it was glowing weakly.

Curious, Ashley ran her fingers across its smooth surface. A shock ran through her where her hand touched the sphere and warm a feeling spread through her body. Shocked and a little disturbed, Ashley jerked her hand back and backed away from the Porsche.

With one last wary glance at the seemingly harmless car, she hurried out of the building and to her car.

----------

The next day turned out to be far busier than the day before. Two of the mechanics took the day off leaving them down to just Alfred, Ashley, and Ricky. putting pressure on the remaining three. More crushed and busted cars came in and Alfred spent the day calling the car's owners while Ricky and Ashley took care of the unusual amount of customers that seemed to flood in.

Between changing oil and changing brakes Ashley found no chance to work on the strange Porsche. Part of her felt relieved that she would not have to get near the car, but another part off her wanted to know more about it.

However, with no time to spare, Ashley could not satisfy her reluctant, yet unquenchable curiosity.

Her distraction did not go unnoticed. On their lunch break Ricky called her on her behavior.

"You all right there, Ashe?" Ricky asked her when they sat down to eat. "Y've been up in th' clouds all day."

Ricky had worked with Alfred and his Niece for five years now and had become a second uncle to Ashley. His honest blue eyes and open personality put others at ease when they spoke with him. Even as she sat there and brooded, Ashley thought about telling him why she had been distracted all day, but found that she did not want to share just yet.

"I've...just had a lot on my mind." There, simple and completely true. Ashley smiled at the blond man silently reassuring him that she would be all right.

Ricky returned her smile silently agreeing not to pry.

That afternoon, once her uncle and Ricky had left for the day, Ashley prepared herself for working on the Porsche.

"All right, you. I'm goin' t' wash y' up, then patch you up." She said. "No funny business what so ever, got that ?"

Satisfied that the Porsche had been sufficiently warned, Ashley began to scrub away the grim caked on the Porsche's chassis, humming along to her radio all the while.

The Autobot known as Jazz slowly came out of stasis lock. The sound of music and the feel of hands on him assured him that he was alive. His processors were slow coming online, but he did not worry. The hands gliding over his chassis were gentle and the music played pleasantly on his audios. Neither alarmed him. At that moment Jazz felt content. Suddenly, the song changed and another voice joined the radio.

"_Four wheels churnin' up a fresh green pasture throwin' up mud-pies everywhere. I'm beside you yellin' "faster, faster". Wind whippin' through my tangled hair_." It sounded feminine and it lacked the metallic quality of a Transformers vocalizer.

_A human?_ Jazz came fully out of his post-stasis lock hazy and examined his surroundings.

Sitting next to him was a young human femme. Her face twisted in concentration as she scrubbed the black grim off of his chassis, her green eyes narrowing when it refused to come off. Jazz, eager for the chance to observe a human who was unaware that he was an Autobot, remained silent as she washed his framework.

When it came to learning about human culture and humans in general, Jazz rivaled Perceptor in his curiosity and drive to discover something new. So he watched the girl closely noting every expression or muttered word.

He found the smatter of strange dots on her face curious and the braid of reddish-brown hair trailing down her back fascinating. He had studied the human's culture and watched many human movies, but he had never really had the chance to study a human in their natural state. (He would have observed Carly and Spike, but had felt that it would have been rude scrutinize his friends.)

They were not all that different from Transformers, shape wise at least. If they were to add armor, a human could pass for a tiny Transformer.

His musings were cut short by a sharp pain in his side. "Slag!"

The hands on his armor froze in place.

Jazz had blown his cover.

-----------

Ashley froze mid-swipe when the Porsche she had been scrubbing yelled out in pain.

"Wh-what? Who?" Ashley stuttered out as she scuttled away from the car. "Is this some kinda joke?"

A husky chuckle came from the Porsche. "This ain't no joke, little lady. Sorry that I scared y'."

As shocked as she was Ashley's less rational and more humorous side noted that the voice emitting from the Porsche certainly did not match its appearance. The deep voice and Cajun accent sounded like they belonged to a less sporty car. The more rational side stayed silent.

Realizing that she had not responded, Ashley tried to find something to say.

"No problem..." She said. _Thank God for manners. They cover all bases even when faced with a talking...car? Oh damn._ "You're one of them Transformers!"

"Guilty as charged. The name's Jazz. I'm the hippest Autobot there is." Jazz said. "And who are you, lil lady? Where am I?"

"Ashley Taylor. I'm pleased to meet you." She answered. "You're in my uncle's repair shop. The authorities must have thought that you were just a normal car, so they brought you here."

This felt suspicious to her. How did she know if he really was an Autobot and was not lying to her?

Cautiously, Ashley returned to her spot by Jazz undeterred by her own suspicions.

"If you're really an Autobot, how come your friends haven't come for ya?" She asked.

"I got caught by Drag Strip." Jazz said with a rueful laugh. "Feels like I got slagged."

Ashley smiled at the bizarre word. "I suppose that about sums up the condition you were in when you were brought in." Ashley said.

Jazz laughed again, a husky, yet pleasant sound that was so out of place with his form. Suddenly, pain flared again in his side and the Porsche let out a pained hiss.

"Don't over-exert your-self. I've only repaired the more severely damaged areas that I could." Ashley cautioned. "I can't fix something if I don't know how it works, so that's about as much as I can repair without help."

Jazz ran a scan and found far too many red lights. His transforming mechanisms were busted and it could take a week for his internal repair systems to fix them. Drag Strip had to be in much the same condition that he was currently in, but that did not mean that the Decepticon would just sit around while there was an injured Autobot in the area.

"It was lucky fer me that I was brought here or else I'da been permanently deactivated by now." Jazz said. Another scan showed him that his secondary weapons were functional and everything except his transformation mechanisms were in the green.

Feeling mischievous, Jazz revved his engine and marveled at how smooth it ran.

"You've got quite the gift there. Ol' Ratch would love you." Jazz said with a chuckle. But as fast as his good mood had come, it went just as quickly.

The situation was not good. His comm was useless. If he so much turned it on, a Decepticon could pick up its signal and track him down. He could not transform and worst of all he was putting an innocent human's life at risk.

Prime was not going to be happy with him, but Jazz needed help and the only help he could get now came from a human femme. Well, he had never been one to take the easy road. As he always said: Do it with style or don't bother doin' it.

"I'm goin' t' be honest with ya, little lady." Jazz said in a serious voice. "I'm inna bad way an' if ol' Drag Strip finds me, there'll be nothin' I can do unless you can repair my transformation mechanisms."

Jazz disliked being pessimistic, but his being there put this little femme's life in danger and she needed to know the truth for her own safety.

"I'm puttin' ya in a lotta danger, but I need your help." Jazz finished earnestly.

Ashley bowed her head and thought over what Jazz had told her. Truth be told she was scared, really, really scared, but she had always tried to do right and turning her back on someone who needed help just did not sit right with her.

"I'll do it." She said softly.

"Eh?"

Lifting her head, Ashley smiled broadly at Jazz. "Just tell me what to do and I'll have y' up an' runnin' before tomorrow." She said, conviction lacing every word. She might be putting her-self in a world of danger, but, by God, this might be her only chance to experience something beyond her small town life.

"Ya have my thanks, Miss Taylor" Jazz said.

"Just call me Ashley. After this I'm gonna to know more about you than you may want me to, so let's just drop the formalities." Ashley said with a laugh.

"All right then, Ashley. First things first- yer gonna need t' know a few things about Transformers."

-----------

Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


	2. 2: Error, Error

**TF: Rhythm and Blues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jazz or any other Transformer (unless of course it's one of my OC TFs who I might cameo just because I'm a dork XD). Ashley and any other human characters [unless of course they're real people that I know belong to me. /I'm still in trouble on the Ark. T.T Prowl now has me painting the corridors…with a toothbrush. XD Guess I shouldn't have glomped him/**

** I want to thank everyone who reviewed or read the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Also the third chapter wont be up quite as soon as the second one was. I haven't gotten the beta'd version back yet.  
**

**Chapter Two: Error, Error **

The morning after Ashley learned of the white Porsche's true nature, Al Taylor careened into his business's parking lot and screeched to a halt. He quickly got out of his old pick-up and ran to open his garage.

He had woken up that morning to an empty house - no niece cooking breakfast, no radio belting out 80s music, and no annoying nagging about his medication. Certainly a first since his niece had turned fifteen and taken control of the house.

It took Al a minute to open the old rusted lock, but finally the lock clicked, the door swung open and fluorescent light momentarily blinded him.

Fearing the worst, Al rushed into the garage expecting to find his niece mortally wounded; however, he did not expect to find Ashley snoring quietly in the front seat of the beat-up Porsche. She lay curled like a kitten despite that the seat had been leaned back completely.

Al felt like a fool. Of course his niece had stayed to work on the Porsche until she exhausted herself. He ruffled his hair and stared at his niece. It had been a long time since he had taken in his sister's child and the girl had grown into a woman. No longer did she need him to watch over her.

"I'm proud of you, girl." Al said as he left Ashley to rest.

----------

When Al entered the garage Jazz had been startled out of recharge by his repaired sensors and had witnessed the touching moment. As he watched the human walk away, Jazz wondered if maybe Transformers and humans did not have more in common than most believed, at least in their emotions.

Jazz had seen many humans express emotion. He had seen anger, sadness, joy and many more emotions. And he had also witnessed these emotions in his fellow Autobots. They too knew anger, sadness, and joy. And some had felt too much of the more painful emotions.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Jazz focused on his internal repair system instead. His comm and radar were in the green, but his transformation mechanisms were still in the red.

And with the Decepticons in the area, Jazz could not risk sending out a distress beacon or radio the Ark without gaining their attention, especially if Soundwave was nearby. If they caught wind of him, the Decepticons would swarm this place like sharkticons and that would put his new friend in danger.

"Jazz-man, you've sure gotten yerself into a mess o' trouble. " Jazz said to himself. "I shoulda listened when Prowl told me t' take the twins with me on this road trip."

_Then again, I probably wouldn't have met Ashe._

Although getting slagged had not been the most enjoyable of experiences. He had learned a great deal about humans during the conversation they had while she repaired him.

Their conversation had jumped from subject to subject - music, TV, the differences between humans and Transformers, and anything else they could conjure up. Jazz had been pleased to learn that Ashley was a fellow lover of music and loved to talk about and listen to it as he much as he did.

And the young mechanic had learned how to repair him quickly. A feat that Jazz had to admit impressed him. His engine ran smoother than usual and Jazz could not wait to go for a drive to test her work.

Speaking of his human friend, Jazz felt her stir.

"Mornin', lil' lady." He greeted her as she sat up and stretched.

Confused, Ashley looked around her before realizing who had spoken. "Mornin', Jazz. Wait, mornin'? " She said. "Uncle Al must be worried about me."

Jazz chuckled. "He's already here and he seemed mighty glad t' see you." He said.

Ashley frowned. "I better go apologize." She said as she got out of Jazz's interior. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be here, kitten."

Ashley scowled at the term he had used, but did not contradict him after all to a Transformer she was like a kitten.

Al's office happened to be the only office in what they called the office building and it had glass windows making it impossible to sneak into the room. Ashley stood in front of its door wondering if he would be angry with her. Twenty she may be, but Al was still her uncle and she lived under his roof.

The door creaked open announcing her entrance though Al did not seem to notice the noise. His attention was focused on his account books and receipts.

"You're not in trouble," He said after a few uncomfortable seconds. "I was young once too, but it would do this old man good if y' call him when yer gonna stay out."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, git out of here and go home t' clean up. Yer a mess," Al shooed her out with a wave.

Relieved, Ashley left.

Like he had said, Jazz had not moved from his spot. "Everythin' all right, kitten?" He asked more out of curiosity than any real concern. If she had been in any trouble she would not be as upbeat as she appeared.

"Mm-hmm, I've just gotta go home for a shower and a change of clothes." Ashley said.

Jazz's engine rumbled. "Just watch out for any Decepticons." He said as she left.

Ashley took Jazz's warning to heart as she drove home, carefully checking every car for the sinister purple insignia. When no vehicles suddenly became giant alien-robots, Ashley heaved a sigh of relief.

The double-wide trailer that she called home could not come into view fast enough for the frazzled woman. After a meeting with a sentient Porsche and the subsequent conversations with said Porsche, Ashley's tolerance for unusual situations had reached its limit; Right now, all she wanted was a hot bath and some breakfast, in that order.

After opening the door and leaving her grimy boots by the backdoor, Ashley picked her way through the trailer to the bathroom, carefully avoiding brushing the furniture with her oily uniform. If it got on them it would just be another thing for her to clean up.

The hot water pounding on her back soothed her tense muscles, but could not soothe her racing mind. Snatches of her conversations with the Autobot know as Jazz flashed through her mind.

_"I don't understand while ya'll are fightin'. What do the Decepticons hope t' gain by destroyin' Cybertron?" _

"_Wish I knew, but I ain't ever heard their reason other than t' enslave the labor 'bots." _

"_Sounds like a bogus reason. Take over the planet and for what? To subjugate a buncha harmless workers?" _

"_Hey, now, I'm not so harmless an' I was a musician."  
_

At first the things Jazz had told her about his planet made Ashley long to see the wonders he described, but the war had ravaged the planet destroying its beauty. A somber tone had taken over Jazz's voice as he described how the Decepticons had just started destroying things and taking over cities.

_"The Decepticons are ruthless and their leader, Megatron, is the worst o' the lot. He don' care what gets in his way."_

"_What about your leader? What's he like?" _

"_Prime is… Well, Prime is just Prime; He's th' antithesis of Megatron. Every life is important to 'im no matter how small."_

"_Sounds like he's a good man –ah, I mean- 'bot?" _

"_Haha. I understand what ya mean." _

A sudden drop in temperature brought Ashley back to reality. The water running over her had become icy. Shivering, she shut the shower off and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel. She put on a fresh blue uniform and went to make herself some breakfast.

While her pop tarts heated in the toaster, Ashley signed onto AOL ®. There were no new e-mails from her friend in Utah, but an article on the welcome screen caught her attention. The headline of the article proudly read _'Transformers Battle in Alabama'_.

She clicked on the link and was brought to a page detailing the damages caused by the fighters accompanied by a few blurry pictures. Nothing she had not heard from Jazz, but a link on the bottom caught her attention. It was an email address for sending information on the battle.

Ashley clicked the address. There were probably millions of others who had sent in information, true or not, but that did not stop her from uploading the pictures from her digital camera and typing a short message that she hoped would make the Autobots realize that it was not a hoax.

By the time that Ashley returned to the repair shop, Ricky, Mike, and Luke had already come in and were busy readying the garage for the costumer's.

Ashley greeted them casually as she moved to Jazz.

"I won't be able to talk to you until after work." She whispered as she pretended to clean up her tools from the night before.

"All right, kitten." Jazz said just as quietly.

Ashley joined her co-workers and Jazz shut down to allow his repair systems to work faster.

----------

**Moulton, AL **

During Jazz's stay in the repair shop, the Autobots had not been idle. Two of the best Autobot warriors had been called in to search for him.

"Che, there are too many fragging bugs on this planet. I swear I've hit all of them."

"Stop complaining. You can wash 'em off when we get back to the Ark."

To anyone who passed by the argument might have been comedic if it had not been for the fact that the two arguing were cars- Lamborghini Countach to be exact, one red and the other yellow.

"They're marring my new paint job!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Sunny, you've been complaining the whole time we've been here!" Sideswipe said. "Use that energy to find Jazz."

Sunstreaker's engine growled, but he stopped complaining. He would not admit but he was worried about the saboteur. Jazz was one of the few 'bots who did not talk about him behind his back and Sunstreaker respected him for that.

"We'll find him." Sunstreaker said gruffly to cover his worry.

Sideswipe did not answer, but Sunstreaker knew what he was thinking. i _But will he be alive?_ /i

At noon the brothers had their first lucky break. A trip to the local police station yielded an important clue.

"Here you boys go." A middle-aged officer said as younger officer wheeled out a car hood. The hood was white with blue and red stripes. '4' was painted on it along with the Autobot symbol. "It came in yesterday. Someone found it in the destroyed gas station."

Sideswipe carefully lifted the dented item. His fuel boiled and in his spark Sideswipe swore that the Decepticon responsible would pay.

"Thanks, officer. Let's go, Sunny."

-----------

Back at the Ark, Autobots read through every email sent to them sifting through the useless info. Finally, a cry of triumph came from a black and white Transformer.

"RedAlert, I'vefoundsomethinginteresting. Doyouwanttoseeit? Ithinkit'saleadonJazz." Bluestreak chattered. RedAlert looked up from his monitor and scowled at the blabbering 'bot.

"What is it, Bluestreak? Not another false lead I hope." RedAlert said as he came to peer over the excited mech's shoulder.

The red and white mech read and re-read the message, and then looked through the attached pictures.

"Prime! We've found him!"

Optimus reviewed the data that RedAlert had given him. The message was straightforward enough. A brief retelling of a young woman's meeting with a presumably normal car. What intrigued him were the obvious references to Cybertron.

"_'As I type this I can't help but imagine what Iacon must have looked like before the war.'_ " He read. His second in command Prowl, a white and black Datsun, frowned.

"Sir, this could be a Decepticon trick." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "But it may not be. Jazz needs our help and I will not allow innocent humans to be hurt in the Decepticon's hunt for him."

Prowl said nothing. He too wished to see his friend safely back at the Ark and in Ratchet's expert care.

Optimus opened a comm. channel to the main speaker system. "Jazz has been located. Ratchet and Bumblebee- you two will accompany Prowl and me to his location. Autobots prepare to roll out."

----------

**Al's Automotive Repair**

"-and they should get the email and follow it here." Ashley said.

Jazz chuckled. "Good idea, Ashe-kat. I wasn't sure what I'd do on account of them darn Decepticons monitorin' the air waves, but I doubt they'd bother wit' human internet." He said.

Ashley smiled bashfully. Praise was something she found awkward to respond to.

Once again she had stayed behind to work on Jazz, but all that could be repaired by the girl had already been repaired, so Ashley just sat a talked with Jazz. The Autobot's repair system would have to take care of the rest.

"I guess I'm one lucky mech t' have ended up in yer care." Jazz teased. "Y've got brains and beauty, plus yer handy with a wrench. What more could a 'bot wan-" He stopped short.

"Jazz?"

Jazz kept silent. His radars were picking up five Decepticon signals. The Drag Strip had returned to finish what he had started and had brought the rest of the Stunticons with him.

"Open the garage door." He said. He knew his words sounded harsh, but there was no time for him to explain. The Stunticons were heading right for them.

Ashley did as told and Jazz revved his engine.

"Where are you going?" Ashley shouted over the sound of his engine, but Jazz tore out of the garage without an answer.

Shocked, Ashley watched his taillights disappear into the night before pulling herself out her daze and following after him in her Camaro.

As Ashley followed after him, she wondered if her simple life would ever be the same again.

-------------

**I appreciate any comments you wish to leave, but I would be especially grateful for constructive criticism. **


	3. 3: Convergence

**TF: Rhythm and Blues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jazz or any other Transformer. Ashley and any other human characters [unless of course they're real people that I know belong to me. /Now I gotta go find Blaster. He promised to sneak me out to a club. XD/**

**WARNING: Mentions of past PxJ slash **

**Chapter 3: Convergence **

The whine of engines pushing their limits filled the once quiet night. Brakes screeched as six aliens cum human cars met. Around them cars operated by humans swerved to avoid the Transformers, cursing and honking all the while.

"Well, well, looks like the Autobot survived." Drag Strip sneered.

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon," Jazz taunted, "and ya even brought friends with ya. Can't handle me alone, Dragy?"

The yellow Formula-1 racecar made an angry sound like metal on asphalt. Drag Strip transformed and lunged for the Porsche, but Jazz had anticipated his move and evaded the 'Cons attack. The yellow Stunticon hit the asphalt and skidded across the road with a metallic screech.

His team offered no sympathy as they laughed at his predicament.

"Shut up!" Drag Strip roared, but the other Stunticons only laughed harder.

"Looks like yer dead outta luck." Jazz said to rile the Decepticon even more. He needed to lure them away from the town and an angry 'Con could chase his skidplate for days without stopping. Of course he had no plan for when he lured them away, but he would pull something out of his tailpipe.

_ Now t' put on the finishin' touch._Jazz would have grinned if he had not been in his car mode.

"It took ya long enough t' find me." The Porsche drawled. "I was beginnin' t' think yer as slow as yer processor."

Drag Strip was furious. The Autobot had the nerve to insult his speed and intelligence?

"He's got you there, Drag Strip!" Wildrider taunted, taking enjoyment out of his fellow's embarrassment.

Something snapped in Drag Strip's CPU and he let out a string of Cybertronian swears that would make even Megatron cringe. "You fragging slag-head! You Autobot :..::.:!"

"Whoa now! No need fer that kinda language." Jazz protested.

Bristling with rage, Drag Strip made another lunge for the Autobot. Jazz however, had other plans. He sped past the other Stunticons and out to Highway 24. Drag Strip wasted no time, immediately he transformed and chased after the Porsche. Not wanting to miss the show, the other Stunticons followed in the hopes of watching Energon spill, no matter whose.

--------

Unknown to Jazz and the Stunticons, Ashley had witnessed the whole fight. With shaking hands, Ashley gripped the steering wheel of her Camaro. The last eight minutes had been the most intense and frightening minutes of her life.

She had not known whether Jazz was going to get out of the tussle unharmed. From some unknown depths of her, a fierce urge to ram her car's fender into the yellow bastard attacking her friend reared up. At first she had been startled by her rather violent impulse, but after the second attempt to catch Jazz, the idea seemed positively genius.

It had been lucky for her that the Porsche had fled when he did or she really would have followed through on her insane urge. [Good ole' insane ash… I am working on her plush btw..

_God, what's happenin' t' me?_ Ashley thought as she slumped onto the steering wheel. _I'm actin' like an overprotective mother and Jazz certainly ain't my kid._

She was not allowed the comfort of lingering over her thoughts, as her cellphone cut through the heavy silence of shock. Blindly, she groped for it and flipped it open when her hand encountered it.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver, her voice wavering uncertainly.

"Ashley are y' all right?" came her uncle's soothing baritone.

"Yeah." She smiled despite the gravity of the dilemma she had found herself in, but his sigh of relief caused her frown to return. "What's wrong?"

"Y' need ta get home. There are some…people here lookin' for ya."

The blood in her veins turned to ice, thoughts of Decepticons at her uncle's doorstep sending her into near panic. "People?"

"They say they're here about an email."

Relief washed away her fear. The Autobots had gotten her email and came looking for Jazz. The Autobots were here. The thought muddled

"Tell them to meet me at the 24 and 157 crossroad, asap. " Ashley hung up and shakily cranked her car. Her legs were jello and her arms were about as useful as wet noodles. The young mechanic feared for her friend's life despite their short acquaintance. Something about Jazz drew her in and her normally friendly but reserved attitude had melted away when she spoke with him. He was openly honest and he had never talked down to her, even though he was a super-advanced alien robot from another planet who was probably millions of years older than her.

A strange warmth spread from her heart through her body and for a moment she could believe that everything was going to be all right.

_Please God, keep 'im safe._

--------

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pulled up to the waiting Camaro. They could see it's human operator slumped against the steering wheel, oblivious to their presence. However, a blast from their horns caught her attention quickly enough.

The Camaro's window rolled down and the twin Autobot's found themselves pinned by a heated glare.

"It's about time thatcha got here." Ashley snapped at them. Her normally polite personality had taken a leave of absence. "Jazz took off down 24 with five of them Decepticons on his tail."

Had they been in their natural bipedal forms, they might have stared at her, but as it was, their engines sputtered.

"Well? Are you goin' t' go after him or not?" The woman demanded when they just sat there.

That snapped the twins from their stupor.

"Wait, just an astro-second." Sunstreaker barked. "Who in the Pit are you?"

"Not now, Sunny. We've gotta help Jazz!" Sideswipe reminded his brother.

"The flesh-bag could be lying!" Sunstreaker protested.

Ashley rubbed her temples. She could feel the beginning of a particularly nasty headache coming on. It did not help that she was becoming rather angry at a certain yellow fool.

"Ashley Taylor, pleased t' meet ya. Now, are y' going t' help Jazz or not?" She demanded. If they did not do something soon, she would take matters – and her uncle's shotgun- into her own hands.

Sunstreaker's engine roared. "Shut up, squishy. I don't have the patience to deal with you." The yellow Lamborghini hissed.

Sideswipe groaned. "Sunstreaker!"

Fed up with the pointless argument, Ashley put her car into drive and roared off after Jazz, leaving the twins in her dust.

"Frag it, Sunny!"

---------

**Outside of Moulton**

At the county line, four very different vehicles were making their way into Moulton city limits. Their lights flashing and sirens blaring, a police car and an ambulance led a red, flat nose Mac truck and a yellow Volkswagon Beetle past the traffic that parted like the red sea to allow them passage.

"Prime, I have picked up a police transmission." Prowl said. "Five vehicles are chasing a white Porsche down highway 24."

Bumblebee groaned. "Ah, man, all of the Stunticons are here." He said.

"I'm going to have to put those to slag-heads back together when this is through." Ratchet groused. "Do I have permission to put them together backwards, sir?"

Optimus laughed though he was worried for his Special Operations commander. "As much grief as it might save us, the twins are more valuable to us whole. Though if you want to remove their vocalizers…"

The Beetle and ambulance laughed, but Prowl remained stoic. His mind was focused solely on Jazz and the battle ahead.

Jazz had been his friend since the start of the war, when they had been put in the same unit. Once they might have been more, but they had not been able to keep the spark between them alive. However, no matter what had gone on in the past, Jazz was first and foremost his best friend and that was reason enough for the Datsun to care for his fellow black and white.

"Our ETA is eight minutes." Prowl broke in letting Ratchet know that his attempt to lighten the mood had not worked on the police car.

"Jazz will be fine, Prowl." Ratchet said wryly. "As the human's say: He has the devil's own luck."

Bumblebee silently agreed with Ratchet, but the yellow 'bot knew that to Prowl's battle computer luck was just an illogical notion, for Prowl everything had a logical reason for happening.

"He's smart, Prowl. There's no way Jazz would take on all five of the Stunticons." The yellow Beetle assured the tactician.

"He would if it kept the humans safe." Prowl said, "You forget that he has been in the company of a young human for the past two days. Jazz will not want them to be hurt because of him."

No one said anything for a minute. They knew that Jazz was not the kind of mech to let someone suffer if he could prevent it, even if it cost him dearly.

"We must hurry." Optimus said as he accelerated. "Prowl, keep an audio on the police's CB frequency."

"Yes, sir."

_We're coming Jazz. Just hang on._

---------

Five minutes.

They had been on his tailpipe for five fragging minutes and already Jazz could feel his energy waning. The five Stunticons were practically right on him, but only Drag Strip was attacking. The best part of the whole thing was that his emergency beacon was damaged and it had not showed up on his system scan. The Autobot did not think that there was a word in any language to cover how bad the situation was.

Drag Strip apparently knew this as well. "You can't run forever!" The yellow 'Con bellowed.

_Guess it's now or never._ Jazz thought. "Yer right, but I can do this." The Autobot said as he introduced Drag Strip to his fender.

Howling with outrage, Drag Strip swerved sharply, driving himself into a ditch.

The Porsche stopped and the Stunticons skid to a stop, just as quickly as the enemy Porsche. The site of Drag Strip with his fender in the air was enough to send the Stunticons into fits of laughter.

"Drag Strip, you are a fool. Hurry and kill this Autobot before I become impatient." Motormaster said as he glared at the F-1.

Having had the fear of pain put in him, Drag Strip flew from the ditch. "You're going to pay!" He screeched hysterically at Jazz. "I'm not going to lose to a scrap heap like you!"

Jazz raced his engine, "Let's rock 'n roll."

---------

Even at midnight there were cars on Highway 24; however, traffic had come to a stop. Cars had been parked on the side of the road- and in some cases looked as if they had been thrown off the road- and their owners were watching the flashing lights from the battlefield ahead.

By some miracle many had the sense to pull off of the main road, leaving Ashley plenty of room to maneuver. A quick glance at her rear view mirror revealed that the two Autobots were following her. It had not been her intention to go after Jazz, but once again her rasher side had won out over common sense. The mechanic was not foolish enough to believe that there was anything that she could do for Jazz, besides get in his way.

Unbeknownst to Ashley, her pursuers were thinking much the same.

"Prime isn't going to be happy about this, Sunny."

The yellow Lamborghini growled. "As long as we stop the _fragging_ idiot before she gets killed, Prime won't i _have _/i to know."

"So now you believe her?" Sideswipe teased.

"Idiot."

Sideswipe laughed. A flash of blue caught his attention. "She pulled over." He said, surprised that she had actually stopped. From her attitude before, the Lamborghini had actually been expecting her to take on the Stunticons.

The twins pulled up to the Camaro. Just as they stopped, the door flew open and Ashley stepped out. There was no 'hello nice to see you again', instead she barked 'go' at them and slammed the car door.

Sunstreaker laughed unkindly. "Not so brave now, huh?" he sneered.

Anger clouded Ashley's face and she glared at him. "I'm not crazy enough t' get in a brawl with a giant killer robot, you yellow moron." She snapped. "Just go help Jazz."

The whump, whump, whump of laser fire punctuated her statement.

Cursing, Sunstreaker shot away toward the battle. "We'll finish this later!" He called back.

"Sorry." Sideswipe said as he followed his brother, leaving Ashley to choke on their dust.

"Good luck." She said though they could no longer hear her. Her heart screamed for her to follow them and help Jazz, but her mind squashed the urge. People here needed her now. The young mechanic turned from the battle and to the many wrecked or parked cars.

Gearing herself up for her own fight, Ashley strode up to the closest car and its stunned driver.

"This ain't no movie. Get outta here before you're stepped on or blown up!"

---------

Despite how worried Ashley was about her mechanoid friend, there was really little need for her to worry. Once Drag Strip became enraged his ability to aim flat lined. All Drag Strip managed to do was shoot up the highway, as Jazz weaved in and out of the laser rain.

"Fight me mech to mech, slag-sucker." Drag Strip raged.

Jazz reversed hard to avoid another round of laser fire, but his right side was clipped.

"Uhn!"

On the sidelines, the other Stunticons waited impatiently as the two fought.

"This is getting old." Wildrider groused. "I want to smash a few heads."

Motormaster rumbled his agreement. "Drag Strip has had his fun."

Behind the Stunticons, someone chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, and now we're going to join in."

A black fist shot from the inky night, and Wildrider dropped like a rock.

"Let's play."

**---------------  
AN:  
For those of you who are romantically inclined. My friend wrote me a little ficlet that I put up on my dA account [ Silverwolf06 . deviantart. com without the spaces. It's in my scraps. It shouldn't spoil anything really if you want to read it. It hasn't been fixed up and it was a spur of the moment kinda thing. **


	4. 4: Full Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. I do own Ashley, Al, the mechanics ,and the other various made up humans. Or the songs/lyrics included in this chapter. They belong to 30 seconds to Mars and Kenny Chesney.

_To all of you who reviewed and faved my story, Thank you! _

**Chapter 4: Full Circle **

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free  
'Attack' 30 Seconds to Mars _

----------------

The feeling of his fist connecting with a Decepticon's faceplate always gave Sideswipe a rush of savage pleasure; and to hear Wildrider crunch against the asphalt, truly filled the red Lamborghini with satisfaction.

"Why weren't we invited to this party?" Sideswipe asked petulantly. "I'm hurt. What about you, bro?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "It's just not a party without me. I say we crash this loser-fest."

Motormaster roared, "Stunticons attack!", and the Decepti-cars still standing and not occupied leapt for the Twins.

Breakdown grappled with Sunstreaker, forcing the yellow 'bot back before knocking them both to the ground for an impromptu wrestling match. Sunstreaker yelled obscenities as his paint was scratched and his chassis dented.

Sideswipe might have laughed at Sunstreaker's rather creative take on Breakdown's creation if the red twin had not been busy keeping Dead End from slaughtering him like he was some kind of red pig, that right was reserved for Ratchet. "Hey now, play nice," He said as the pessimistic Stunticon tried to rip out his main fuel line.

"I'll kill you before I die!" Dead End screeched. "Then at least I'll be remembered for something!"

Still on the ground, Wildrider onlined and shook his head to clear his CPU only to be nailed by Jazz's fender as the Porsche swerved away from Drag Strip.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jazz called back as he sped away. Groaning, Wildrider's head hit the asphalt again.

----------------

Down the road, Ashley had called 911 for the people who had been run off. There were only three cars wrecked, all belonging to teenagers going home from a party. The red-head was standing next to a brand new, recently totaled Tundra, helping a tiny high school sophomore.

"I'm not even supposed to be out," sobbed the teen girl. "Dad's going to be so mad."

"Shh, it's going to be all right." Ashley soothed as she carefully picked glass out of the blonde's hair and clothes. The teen had been showered in glass when the truck's windshield had shattered. Luckily, she had not been cut up too badly, something the driver of the truck could not say.

The driver, a blond football jock, lay in the truck's bed holding his shirt against a nasty gash. His face was pale and wan. Ashley had given him the blanket she kept in her trunk with strict instructions not to pass out or stop applying pressure to his arm unless he wanted to bleed to death. Apparently, he was taking her very seriously as he pressed down on the makeshift gauze, but the mechanic worried that he might be going into shock.

_How long does it take t' get here?_ Ashley tried to smile at the younger girl, but she could not manage anything but a twitch of her lips.

"Don't worry help's on th' way," Ashley tried to comfort the panicked girl.. The blessed sound of sirens caught her attention. "See, honey? Ain't nothin' to worry about." She assured the teen that she would be right back before she jogged up to the road.

A police cruiser, with a gleaming red symbol on it's hood, zipped past just as she reached the road. Dirt whirled through the air in it's wake, choking her. Two more vehicles swept by, an red, flat-nose eighteen wheeler and a yellow, old style Volkswagen beetle both bearing the same red insignia as the police cruiser. Ashley coughed and batted dust away from her face.

_Were those Autobots?_ wondered the mechanic as she stared after the bizarre combination of vehicles. The siren she had been hearing did not fade as the cop car moved away instead it seemed to get louder. She turned to see an ambulance come to a halt just a few meters away. Close enough for her to see its empty cabin.

Ashley strode up to the ambulance and without preamble opened the passenger side door and climbed inside. The vehicle rocked, apparently surprised by her boldness.  
"What are you doing?" The radio squawked.  
Ashley smiled wanly. "Sorry," She said. "But I don't have time t' mince words. You're 'Ratchet', right?" The ambulance shook again and the mechanic climbed out. The vehicle fell apart, rearranged, and then stood up.  
The large metal face that looked down at her was light gray framed by a white helmet with a black chevron on the forehead like a giant eyebrow.  
Ratchet kneeled so he was not towering over the woman. "You're 'dirtygurl03'?" He guessed.

A strangled 'huh' wrenched its way out of her throat. "Wha? What are you- Oh! Yes- I mean no!" She stumbled over her words as she hastily tried to correct the medic. "My _name_ is Ashley Taylor; my screen name is 'dirtygurl03'."

How embarrassing. How could she have forgotten to put her name in the email?

Oblivious to her embarrassment, Ratchet continued speaking. "I see, then Jazz has been in your care these last few days," said the medic. "Tell me about his condition."

Ashley sighed and ruffled her bangs, a nervous habit she had not quite broken out of. "I fixed what I could, but he can't transform," She said.

The medic cursed loudly and vigorously."And you just let him go off to fight Decepticons?" The ambulance 'bot glared down at her.

Ashley brought her hands up in surrender. "He'd already made up his mind. How could I have stopped him?" She asked rhetorically. "I couldn't exactly lock 'im in, y'know."

Ratchet snorted- a sound like an engine backfiring. "When I get my hands on him..." Anyone who knew the medic knew that it was an empty threat, but he said it with such ferocity that Ashley began to wonder if she had not fixed the Porsche for nothing.

"You 'n me both, big guy," said the mechanic. Next time she saw him, Jazz would be in for a good reaming.

----------------

Motormaster observed the battle raging before him, a smirk planted firmly on his lip components as he reveled in the carnage. However, his enjoyment was marred by the absence of his favored foe.

Above the din of the battle, a horn could be heard like a clarion call. All of the combatants felt it vibrate through their frames. For the Stunticons it heralded the arrival of their hated foe, but for the Autobots it was the call of their savior.

Optimus Prime rolled up ready for serious busting of decepti-chops. He transformed, his vehicle mode unfolding to reveal his hulking frame. Prowl and Bumblebee pulled up behind him and transformed as well.

"Autobots attack!" The red and blue leader ordered. Prowl and Bumblebee darted forward. They forced Wildrider and Breakdown away from the Twins.

Letting loose a feral roar, Motormaster lunged for Optimus. The impact sent them both to the ground, their armor scraping painfully against the asphalt. They wrestled, each trying to gain the upper hand, but their strength was too evenly matched.

"So you finally decided to show up," Motormaster sneered. "I was disappointed when you sent that weakling instead of coming yourself!"

Optimus momentarily gained the upper hand and kicked the black mac truck off of himself. "This was all just a ploy to get me to come here, away from the Ark," The leader realized, his mind suddenly understanding why the Decepticons actions had made no sense. It had not even crossed his mind that the Stunticons activity in such a small town was to lure him here. He had thought it to simply be a bored Decepticon terrorizing humans.

Motormaster laughed mockingly. "Of course, and now let's see who's really 'King of the road'!" He lunged for Optimus again, but was caught short by Prime's knee to his gut.

Around the two colliding leaders the other Transformers waged their own battles. Prowl and Bumblebee, unlike their commander, were having an easier time subduing their opponents. Soon, the twins regained their 'breath' so to speak and rejoined the fight.

"Slaggers! My paint is ruined," Sunstreaker snarled as he tried to rip Wildrider a new exhaust port. His brother lunged for Breakdown as the 'Con turned his gun on the yellow twin. The two tumbled down, both trying to get a solid grip on the other.

Prowl ignored the fight going on practically underneath his feet. The black and white Datsun fired his acid pellet gun at Drag Strip, allowing Jazz a moment of respite from the laser fire.

"Thanks, Prowler!" Jazz shouted over the whine of his overtaxed engine. Prowl nodded, acknowledging his.

"Get out of here," The police cruiser ordered.

"I owe ya one," Jazz called to him as he zipped past his friend. Now that Prime and the others were here, he needed to find Ashley and make sure that she was safe. He sped away from the battle as fast as his overheating engine would allow, but before he could leave the battle zone, he heard Bumblebee shout something that chilled him to the core.

"Where's Dead End?"

----------------

Dead End had known that Motormaster's plan would fail. Oh yes, he had known. The whole thing had been doomed from the start. The Autobots knew how to counter their forcefields and surely those Pit-spawned Aerialbots were already on their way.

Well, he was not going to stick around. No chance in the Inferno of that. He did not want to die for the sake Motormaster's pride. But still it was not likely that the Autobots would just let him go free. He needed something to ensure his freedom. One of those fleshbags that the Auto-wimps loved so much suffice.

The maniacal Porsche edged away from the battle. He slunk away into the woods surrounding the highway, no one noticed his departure. He heard Prime's horn and congratulated himself on a timely escape. Now for his plan. Surely one or two of the little parasites were still where they had crashed.

As he had suspected there were still humans there, though many more than there had been. A plus in his optics, as there were more victims to choose from. He watched as humans dressed in white loaded other humans into boxy white vehicles under the supervision of the Autobot's crazy medic.

Dead End cursed. How would he get a hostage if that psychotic Autobot was around? It did not seem like his plan would pull through until he saw one human standing close to his spot in the trees.

It was standing behind an attractive, blue earth vehicle, digging around in the car's trunk. Dead End shifted closer; the human was only ten feet away. All he had to do was lean out and grab it. But even as he watched the flesh creature froze and slowly turned to look at him.

It's mouth moved though it said nothing and Dead End knew he had to grab it before it screamed. He darted out a hand poised to grab it. Strangely, the human turned away from him and grabbed something from the car, but it mattered little what the human did.

The medic yelled something, apparently directed toward the human, but Dead End ignored him after a glance at the 'Bot told him the medic had no weapon. Unfortunately in the two seconds it had taken for him to look at the medic, the human had pulled a long, black, and dangerous object from the car.

With a 'bang' his wrist exploded in pain. The Decepticon staggered back and looked down at his hand. In the small opening between his hand and his arm, the delicate wires had been shredded and melted together. The opening was small by Transformers standards and even the best crack shot of the Autobots would have been hard pressed to hit it, but to a human shooting it was like shooting the broad side of barn.

Dead End stared at his arm, unable to compute what had just happened. A human had shot him and it had actually done damage to him.

----------------

Ashley did not know what the red mech was trying to do when it oh-so-sneakily came up through the woods to them (Did it realize how much noise it was making?), but the mechanic knew that there would be trouble, which was why she had gotten her uncle's shotgun from its case and had loaded it. She certainly had not meant to actually use it.

Now, said mech was towering over her looking fit to kill. Only two words could sum up the situation. Oh Shit, flashed through her mind.

Dimly, the woman heard Ratchet yell for her to run, but her legs would not move. The Decepticon's hand descended on her and the shotgun fell from her numb fingers before she was lifted up.

Ratchet cursed and drew his gun from subspace. "Put the human down, Dead End!"

The red Porsche laughed. "Or what? You won't shoot me while I have one of your little pets," He said gleefully.

The medic cursed again. Ashley felt like cursing too, but the tight grip around her barely let her breathe. A wave of dizziness caused her vision to whirl and her stomach to churn violently.

"Let...go," She wheezed. Her vision darkened and she knew that it would not be long before she passed out.

Dead End smirked. "Aww, poor fleshy. Am I squeezing to tight?" He chortled.

Frustrated by his inability to help her, Ratchet grit his mandenta and lowered his gun. "Son of a glitch," He cursed.

An angry roar broke the stand off and a furious white Porsche barreled into Dead End's legs. The Decepticon howled as he fell backward onto the ground. His grip on the woman slackened and with a scream, she flew from his hand. Her scream covered the sound of shifting gears and grinding metal as her savior forced his transformation cogs to work.

Large steel hands caught her and gently cradled her close. "Y' all righ' there, kitten?" asked Jazz.

Ashley stared up at the saboteur in shock as she fought to regain her breath without jarring her bruised ribs. For the first time, she was seeing his true form. Her eyes traced over him, taking in his gray angular face, the visor that covered it, and the black helmet framing his face with it's cat ear like protrusions.

Vaguely, she realized that she should stop staring, but she did not think that she could move. That was not the reaction Jazz had been looking for.

"Did'ja get hurt?" The Porsche asked frantically, but Ratchet butted in before she could answer.

"Stop chatting and get away from there!" hissed the medic . He could see that Dead End was beginning to get back up.

"Y-you!" The Decepticon snarled as he pulled his gun. However, the weapon from his hand was sent flying when a round of laser fire scorched his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" A white jet yelled as he dived at the 'con. Dead End cursed and transformed, speeding back in the direction he had come from. "I'll take care of him."

Jazz grinned tiredly after the Aerialbot. "Ol' Superion'll teach them cons a lesson," He assured the woman in his hands. Ashley turned her head to watch as the white jet and four other jets streaked across the sky. Ratchet snorted.

"Get themselves slagged is more like it," The cranky 'bot snarked. The saboteur snickered.

"Good ol' Hatchet. Always complainin', but cha know he loves us," teased the Porsche.

"The Pit I do," the medic spat without rancor. Ashley smiled weakly as Jazz had hoped she would.

Suddenly, the earth trembled beneath them. Two mammoth figures rose on the horizon, struggling against each other. The mechanic gulped as she watched them. God, they were huge.

"The boss-man says it's time t' go," said Jazz, as he looked down at the woman in his hands. She looked so small, so delicate. One stray blast would end the life she had only just begun. He tried to smile, but found he could not force one to appear. "Ratch'll take good care of ya."

Ratchet transformed and opened his passenger side door to allow Ashley inside, but the southern woman clung to Jazz's thumb.

"There ain't no way Ah'm leavin' ya," She said, her accent thickening with her distress. The saboteur laughed and brought her up to visor level.

"This ain't no place fer someone so small," Jazz tried to reason, but Ashley narrowed her green eyes and set her lips in a straight, stubborn line.

"Ah'm stayin'," She said, her voice like steel. Ratchet revved his engine impatiently. Jazz frowned.

"C'mon, Ashe-kat," Jazz pleaded. "I'll be right behind ya, cross my Spark."

Finally, unconvinced, but willing to trust the Porsche, Ashley released his captive digit and allowed Jazz to place her in Ratchet's cabin. The pseudo-ambulance 'harumphed' as he shifted into gear.

"Can you transform?" asked the medic. Jazz shuddered and with an glass shattering screech, reverted back to his vehicle mode. The painful noise cut through the air like a knife, rising a collective wince from the mechanic and medic.

"Let's go," The saboteur said over the radio. Ratchet pulled around the emergency vehicles as he sent out a message over the emergency vehicles's radios. He urged the humans that were not taken by ambulances to leave the area immediately.

----------------

When the repair shop came into view, Ashley observed it with mixed feelings. Once she was safe Jazz would leave and that would be it. They would probably never meet again. No more discussing music, no more long conversations about nothing and everything, no more companionable silences that neither felt the need to break.

Two days and already the mechanic had become attached to the Autobot. Now, she would be alone again, but at least she would always remember the time spent with the Cajun 'Bot.

Ratchet parked in the lot outside of the building and Ashley climbed out. Jazz pulled up to her until he was practically nuzzling her legs. Her hand caressed his side.

"Take care an' don't get yerself killed," said the mechanic, her voice thick with emotion, then she leaned over and kissed the Porsche's roof. "Come back sometime, y'hear?" Her words were soft as she walked backward for a few steps before turning from them.

Jazz turned his radio on and tuned it to a song that fit, showing his feelings in a way that they both understood.

"Dun worry about me, kitten," said the Porsche. "I'll be back." He promised. The cool-cat 'bot could hear the tears she was holding back in her voice and it fueled his own grief over their parting. He found it hard to watch her walk away; he wanted to call her back, to ask her to come with him, but no, that would be selfish of him. She had a home and a family. Why would she give it up for someone, not even someone of her own species, that she barely knew?

But they did know each other. In a way, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Kindred spirits. They were two beings who were so alike and yet so different. It was a small wonder that they had met in such a vast universe.

Ashley smiled, but did not turn around. It would make it harder. She slipped into the garage and the two vehicles left. The mechanic hummed a few bars of the song, finding that it truly fit her feelings.

Down the road, Jazz turned the song up louder, drowning out Ratchet's concerned inquiries.

" _'It ain't ever easy to say goodbye...'_"

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

AUTHOR"S NOTES

Hey this is the last real chapter to RB. There might be a prologue and a Epilogue, but other than that this is the end of this Arc. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the sequel fic 'Lost in the Music'!

A funny little snippet that was taken out of the story.

_The large metal face that looked down at her was light gray framed by a white helmet with a black chevron on the forehead like a giant eyebrow [Lil - of doom. [yeah maybe.. though its hilarious XD- The Medics chevron reminded Nighfire of a giant set of angry eyebrows, As if the hatchet had developed the brows from dealing with the Lambos all the time.  
_

The songs in this are 'Attack' by 30 Seconds to Mars [go listen to it XD and 'It's never easy to say good bye' by Kenny Chesney.


End file.
